Secret at Night
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: For Story Challenge. Sakura can't sleep and Syaoran keeps her company. SyaoSaku fluffiness light KuroFai


**Aya**: I'm so proud of myself!

**Fai**: Why is that?

**Aya**: I wrote my first het-pairing story!

**Kurogane**: ...why is that something to be proud of?

**Aya**: Hush. There's a bit of shounen-ai in here too. I absolutely adore this couple; I've been trying to find a place where I can read Card Captor Sakura on the web but have failed.

**Fai**: Oh well. The prompt for this is dark!

* * *

"Syaoran-kun…"

He spun around, surprised. "H-Hime! What are you doing up?"

Sakura smiled tiredly as she drew her blanket closer. "I really couldn't sleep," she admitted sheepishly. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Kurogane-san and Fai-san might be fighting. They keep making so much noise that sleeping is really hard," Sakura walked closer to where he was sitting on the couch.

"What kind of noises?" he asked curiously. Sakura bit her lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Well…kind of like Fai-san's in pain…"

"In pain…?"

"Um, like-"

"HAAH!!"

Syaoran and Sakura turned to face where Fai's voice was coming from.

"H-HARDER KURO-RIN!!"

Pink gathered onto his face while Sakura cocked her head to the side. "What is Kurogane-san doing?" she asked curiously, walking towards the door. Jumping up, Syaoran grabbed onto the princess's arm dragging her backwards.

"But Fai-san…" she trailed off looking from the hall to Syaoran and back again. He shook his head furiously and opened the back door, sure that their 'parents' couldn't hear them.

He couldn't get out the door fast enough as another cry erupted from the house. Slamming the door shut Syaoran froze, flushing, listening. Nothing. Sweet silence…

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly pressing her hand to his forehead. "You look a bit pale."

Blushing, he pulled back and coughed. "I-I'm fine hime," he coughed once more before turning to face the rest of the area.

The house they managed to stay at was rather old and run down, with a tiny backyard with two very old trees. There was a small porch, which they were standing on. Sakura sat down patting the area next to her, looking up at him. "Syaoran-kun looks tired," she smiled up at him.

Hesitantly he sat, not looking at her. Sakura drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "I like it when it's dark, don't you Syaoran-kun?" she asked softly. He nodded slightly looking up at the sky.

"I love nighttime especially. Looking up at the sky, at the stars or the moon always makes me feel calm," she admitted. "When I was younger I would always look out my window and wish that it would stay dark." Abruptly she stopped turning to him with a blush. "I'm sorry! You probably think that's silly!"

Shaking his head, the other teen smiled softly. "It's not silly at all. I used to feel the same way. The dark has always been rather comforting to me."

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a while watching the sky. After a while Syaoran started to shiver and he rubbed his hands on his arm to keep warm. He stopped when he felt something fuzzy wrap around his shoulder. It was Sakura's blanket and he looked curiously at her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He stiffened at first then relaxed, wrapping his arm around her waist and closing his eyes as well.

That's how Kurogane and Fai found them in the morning, snuggled together with peaceful looks on their faces. After they were woken up, the older men asked (i.e. demanded in Kurogane's case) what happened, and the two looked at each other and smiled.

It was their secret and nobody else could take that from them.

* * *

**Sakura**: -blush-

**Fai**: At least you didn't make them do anything inappropriate.

**Kurogane**: Yeah, I would have kicked your ass.

**Fai**: Such a protective daddy!

**Aya**: He is, isn't he? Syaoran you're awfully quiet.

**Syaoran**: ...

**Sakura**: Syaoran-kun?

**Syaoran**: ...

**Kurogane**: ...I think he froze.

**Aya**: Wow. I can't wait to see what he does when I write something more romantic.


End file.
